


Come to Hell with Me

by casualpastelgay



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Drinking, F/M, Light Bondage, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Laito really wants you to see yourself squirm...~





	Come to Hell with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I love writing for Laito and I’m pretty sure this makes it obvious. Contains very light bondage, overstimulation, lots of teasing, mirror sex, some asphyxiation, and blood drinking.

You wrapped a fluffy, white towel loosely around your body. You had just finished a particularly pleasant shower, much needed after your encounter with Laito earlier. You moved your hand to your collarbone and rubbed at a pair of fang marks he had left on you, as if to rub the memory away.

You padded forward in your bare feet to a part of the wall which had a mirror against it that hugged the wall’s bends to give three angles of view if someone were to stand in front of it. Your fingers brushed against the marks again and you winced slightly. It was still tender, but you wanted nothing more than to keep that vampire off of you, for he always did more to you than you wished to admit.

“Daydreaming about me, Bitch-chan?” Came the dreaded coo of the auburn-haired vampire.

A shudder passed through you and you crossed your arms across your chest, you thanked your luck that the bath towel was thick and hung to your knees. “Please get out, Laito.” You mumbled, resisting the urge to glare at his three reflections in the mirror as he advanced casually towards you.

“That would be no fun.” Laito’s voice was suddenly next to your ear, you raised a hand instinctively to bat him away but he grabbed your wrist and turned you towards him.

“Quite a nice getup you have there~” He said in voice that sounded almost like he was moaning. “But,” he continued, leaning in close to your face. “I’d prefer to see you without it, Bitch-chan.”

His voice and insinuating remark was enough to leave you breathless, intensified by the fact that hand not holding your wrist was slowly stroking up and down the side of your body.

“Wouldn’t you like to  _come to Hell with me_ , Bitch-chan?” Laito murmured, his face started to redden slightly, as it always did when he got “excited”. But this was a very  _different_ look of excitement. His green eyes shone with a lust that wasn’t only for your blood this time.

“G-get ou-” You started, your voice shaking.

“Why don’t you let your desires free with me, do you really hate me that much?” Laito asked, his eyes shimmering with a dark mischievousness. He stopped stroking your body and opted for using that hand to tilt your chin up. “Bitch-chan,” he moaned. “That only makes you more desirable for me~”

You were about to protest, but it was cut off by gentle kisses and a moaning sigh that made your entire body heat up. His tongue laced itself into your mouth, there was a sweetness to his taste that made you feel lightheaded. You tried to pull away, but Laito pulled your arm around the back of his neck and tugged you against his body. It hurt the arm that was still holding up the towel, but he was too strong to get away from.

“Dig your nails into me, Bitch-chan, leave me with marks of your hatred.” Laito whispered into your mouth as he continued to take inches from your sanity with his skilled lips and tongue. Your breathing became lighter and you tried to shake your head, but his lips only moved more harshly against yours.

You shook from lack of air, light whimpers started to escape you as he finally released your mouth with a sly smirk on his face. He looked at your dazed expression for a moment before leaning in to nibble on your ear and coo to you. “Loose something?”

Your eyes widened as you noticed  _both_ your arms were around his neck and your towel was on the floor, leaving Laito pressed against your naked body. “Your desires are winning, doesn’t it feel nice?” One of his hands traced up your spine, the other held your waist against him.

He laughed darkly as you shuddered from his light touches, then dipped his head to nip at your shoulder. His fangs caressed your skin lightly and moans drifted from his mouth to your ears. “Not again today, Laito.” You begged, you already tired from his last drink, and this  _new experience_ today was making you even more exhausted.

“I’ve never fucked you before, Bitch-chan~” Laito laughed, then smirked again when your face reddened and you tried to remove yourself from his grip again.

“Don’t you want pleasure?~” He cooed, bowing your body against his with one arm, using the other to loosen his tie. “I’ll give you more pleasure than you can take.” His promise made your insides tighten with an already apparent arousal, which he noticed immediately.

“Good girl,” he moaned, as he pulled off his tie.

Laito then turned you in a quick movement so you were facing the mirrors and he had your wrists behind your back, which he quickly used his tie to bind.

“Look at yourself, Bitch-chan.” He murmured sweetly into your ear, his breathing ragged as he dropped his uniform jacket and shirt to the floor. “Look at how much your body wants me, won’t you give in and let me take you~”

His question didn’t need an answer, but your body responded by quaking with need. He pushed you forward a few steps, moving both of you closer to the giant mirrors. “You’re going to feel so good.” Laito moaned against your neck.

Your arousal was dripping down your legs now as the vampire made slow work of kissing and licking down your back, his fingers roamed the front of your body, but avoided your breasts and center. You let out light moans as his hand brushed against your inner thigh.

“What’s this, Bitch-chan?” Laito held his fingers up to show that your juices clung to them, while doing so he had moved so he was crouching in front of you. He held eye contact with you as he sucked on his fingers, sighing as he did so. You felt yourself tighten again from the display.

“P-please,” You let out a shuddering plea, as he wrapped his arms around the small of your back and knelt in before you. He kissed under your belly button, his tongue lapping against your skin.

“This can’t be too much already~” He teased, lowering his head to your inner thigh. As he moved he blew cold air against your entrance, which made you almost shriek with need.

Laito licked at the juices against your inner thigh, then buried his fangs in your flesh, moaning while he suckled. You felt weak as he continued feasting on you, making delicious noises in the back of his throat.

He bit in different places on both thighs and sucked for a short period until he was so close to your core he could brush his nose against it if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to. Not yet.

He removed his fangs when your knees started knocking together and your balance almost failed. He rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around you. “Bitch-chan,” he moaned, leaning in to kiss you harshly as your blood dripped from the corners of his mouth.

His tongue brushed against your open mouth, then dipped between your teeth to tease against your own tongue, his hands dropped to the backs of your thighs, where he massaged circles with his fingertips.

Your need was intensifying, you felt like you were going to explode if he didn’t give you your promised pleasure. He removed his mouth from yours, earning a whine from you.

“You sound so pitiful, Bitch-chan~” Laito cooed, moving his body so he stood behind you again. he breathed against your ear as he moved his hands between your legs, finally brushing against your opening. “Ooooh, you’re so wet~”

He teased a single finger up and down your slit, never dipping it inside or touching your clit. “Laito, please, please…!” You wailed, choking on the intensity of how he was making you  _feel_.

Laito laughed, dipping one finger into your core and pumping slowly. He used a single finger of his other hand to tease your throbbing clit in slow circles.

You choked out pleas and sobs as he teased you mercilessly, humming a tune as he did so. He started walking forward so your nose was an inch from the mirror. “Look at yourself Bitch-chan,” Laito moaned. “You’re so pitiful and exposed for me, isn’t it  _pleasurable_?” As he finished his rhetorical question, he slipped two more fingers inside you and pumped. Hard.

Your back arched as you moaned, tilting your head up against him as you came on his fingers. “Look how pretty you look when you let yourself feel so good~” Laito praised, slipping his fingers from your core to lick them. His other hand circled your clit, back to teasing another orgasm to the edge.

You writhed as he held your hips still, making you unable to buck up against his hand to get him to touch you more. “Mmm, you want to cum again already~” He teased, lightening his touch.

Laito was driving you insane, and he loved it. He  _loved_  how you looked like you couldn’t decide if you wanted him to stop or continue. Not that you had a choice in the matter.

He dropped his hand from his lips and shoved his fingers into your heat again, laughing as he brought you to another orgasm, continuing to pleasure you through it. You  _screamed_  as you came multiple times in quick succession. Your eyes rolled back and you almost collapsed.

Laito helped your balance by pressing you against the mirror, removing his his hand from your entrance. You heard the clink of his belt then his voice tickled your ear. “I can make you cum so much more, Bitch-chan.” He promised.

“I’ll take you against this mirror, you’ll see everything I can do to you.”

You looked at his reflection, your vision blurred slightly from tears. A whine slipped from your throat as Laito used a finger to turn your chin and press a kiss to your lips, his fangs brushing against your bottom lip as he nibbled on it.

He pressed his erection against your thighs, grinding against you as he moaned. You echoed his moan into his mouth as he pressed himself into you from behind, his dick felt so  _good_  inside of you. You shook as he thrust painfully slowly.

“L-Laito, no more teasing, p-please, mercy.” You begged, shakily.

“Mercy?” Laito inquired with a laugh. “I’ll fuck you  _so hard_ against this mirror that it’ll surely break then~”

He made good of his promise immediately, he moved faster than you thought possible, and much faster than you could take. You clenched on him as you came, but he didn’t stop.

Your voice cried out as he continued, pressing you harder against the cool mirror. It felt like ice against the heat of your intertwined bodies. One of his hands slipped between your thighs to torment your clit as his tongue entered your mouth.

You shook like a leaf as he pounded into you, he didn’t make any response to your begging him to stop other than to moan  _louder_  against your mouth.

“You don’t want pleasure anymore?” Laito asked, removing his mouth from yours and moving the hand not pressing your clit to your throat. He gripped you hard and forced you to look at yourself in the mirror.

Your face changed colors as he choked you and your skin looked flushed in the mirror. Your hair was a mess and your eyes showed signs of insanity. Tears were dried against your cheeks and your teeth were clenched.

His eyes flashed to make eye contact with you in the mirror, his face was also flushed. His eyes were half closed in concentration and his lips were pulled back so his fangs were exposed. He moaned low strings of praises in your ear as he came inside of you, causing you to tip over the edge again too.

“Bitch-chan, you feel so good~” Laito said lightly, pulling you away from the mirror and lying you on the cool tile floor. “I want to taste your desire, that’s ok right?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, not that he would’ve stopped if you told him to. His tongue pressed against your lower lips as he lapped up the mixture of your juices.

“N-no more…” You wailed, as his tongue worked you to a slowly building orgasm.

“I told you I’d give you more pleasure than you could take.” Laito’s words vibrated against your core.

“And I don’t plan on stopping soon.”


End file.
